Come Save Me
by Dawnas
Summary: One night, a black-haired girl arrives at the Kents doorstep. Strangely enough, her birthname's Gis-El and she's as powerful as Clark and from Krypton. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Meeting GisEl

**_TITLE:_** Come Save Me

**_DISCLAIMER:_** This is my 2nd fan fiction written by me but based on the TV series of Smallville (Around Season 2-3). No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Author's headnote:_** Clark Kent meets a stranger at his doorstep. She claims to be a Kryptonian. Check out the first chapter!

**CHAPTER ONE – MEETING GIS-EL**

* * *

Martha Kent was seen chopping some rich green pears in the kitchen, preparing some dessert. Suddenly, Clark barges into the kitchen using his super speed ability. His face was lit up and Clark couldn't stop grinning.

"Clark! What's the rush?" Martha asked her adopted son and she smiled at him. She hadn't seen him that happy since Clark and Lana had got together ages ago. Martha couldn't believe the same thing would happen since they had some issues between the two teenagers.

"Mum, could you add in more pears? I gave a last minute invitation to Lana for dinner. She's coming 10 minutes later after closing the Talon early." Clark explained, grabbing a clean pear nearby. He took a big bite and nearly choked.

"Slow down, Clark. I'm guessing that isn't reason you've got that grin on you the whole time." Martha said, giving her son a curious look. Clark's grin faded a little. He let out a deep sigh.

"Mum, I've decided to tell her. Everything." Clark blurted out. He flexed his fingers nervously, waiting for his mum to freak out. They normally do. Then, Jonathan Kent came into the scene. He had overheard their conversation.

"What is this about "telling her", Clark? You aren't serious, are you? Do you know how dangerous that could be?" Jonathan demanded. He frowned deeply. Clark's grin ceased abruptly. He dropped the pear he was munching on onto the beige kitchen counter and started:

"What is it to you, Dad? Do you think Lana will report her best friend or ex-boyfriend to the FBI just because he's from some alien planet? I don't think Lana's that kind of a person." Clark said angrily. He glared at his mum, silently begging her to back him up. Martha looked at her husband, Jonathan.

"Well, Jonathan. Clark has a right to make his own decisions. We all trust him to make the right one." Martha said trying to smooth things out.

**_Knock! Knock!_** Somebody knocked on the door. Clark nodded to his father and said:

"I'll go get it. I think it is Lana at the door." Clark super-sped towards the door and opened it. Lana was standing on the steps and cradling a plastic bag with a box inside. She was wearing a blue/white sweater and a pair of jeans adorned with a brown cowgirl belt. Lana shivered.

"Hi Clark. God, this must be the coldest summer ever."

Clark beckoned Lana to come into the house and closed the door. He smiled at her gratefully.

"Yeah, Chloe told me that she read from the Weather Guide that there's going to be a rare Kansas storm tonight. Thanks for coming." Clark said, taking his huge brown jacket off him and offered it to her. Lana allowed him to wrap it around her.

"No problem. I'm glad I could share this storm with someone close to me." Lana replied and stared into his eyes. Clark Kent blushed involuntarily. Lana laughed at this.

"So, Clark, what was it that you wanted to tell me ever since you met me?" Lana asked him. Clark had convinced her to come for dinner by saying that to her earlier morning in school. She had always told him to be honest with her.

"Lana, come with me to the barn. I'll show you." Clark said uneasily. He had rehearsed so many times on how to tell Lana that he wasn't from this planet and he wasn't human. Clark planned to do it in the barn because that's where his telescope was and he could show Lana that one of the stars disappeared on the day he came to Earth.

"Okay" Lana agreed. The pair walked to the door and Clark reached the coat rack for his spare jacket. The storm had started and it was getting colder by the minute.

They both reached for the doorknob. Clark pulled back and blushed again. She smiled and twisted the knob.

Lana let out a loud yelp when she saw the stranger standing before them. This stranger's clothes were drenched from the rain and most of the face was covered by the girl's long black hair. Clark cocked his head to a side, confused.

"Um, are you looking for someone?" Clark asked. Lana glared at him and pulled the girl inside the house. She felt it was stupid of Clark to ask the poor girl that before sheltering her from the icy cold storm. But then again, it wasn't Clark's fault. He had planned the whole day to tell Lana who he really was and now this girl ruined it. Oh well.

"Mrs. Kent! Would you throw us some clean towels, please?" Lana called Clark's mother. Strangely enough, the girl wasn't shivering at all. It seemed as if she was immune to the cold as Clark was. But Clark had put on the jacket to disguise his immunity against temperature changes.

Clark examined the girl by the appearances. She looked around his and Lana's age and probably went to Smallville High too. She has straight black hair and green eyes that were slightly darker than Lana's. She was dressed in a navy sweater that has the brand name "POLO" written across it and black skirt. The girl had no shoes on and it seemed as if she had reached the Kents' house barefooted.

Martha Kent appeared with a couple of fresh white towels. Once she had seen the girl, she called for her husband to come take a look. Lana took the girl by the arm and led her towards the living room after wiping her dry and wrapping the warm towels around her. Clark paced around the living room, annoyed at the fact that he won't be able to tell Lana "everything".

"What's your name?" Jonathan Kent asked as soon as he arrived at the living room. He had a stern look on his face. He disliked the fact that strangers were always turning up on the Kent farm and most of the time, they were always interested in Clark. This time, it would be quite the same too.

"Clark, my adopted name is Giselle. But my birth name is spelled as G-I-S and E-L. Does that ring a bell to you?" Giselle said, not looking at Jonathan but at Clark. Clark stared in surprise.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Clark asked. Giselle tucked her black strands of hair behind her ears. She stared at Clark for a long time before saying:

"I have a feeling you wouldn't want me blabbering it out in front of Miss Lang. You haven't told her."

Lana frowned slightly and turned to Clark. He shrugged and muttered "Sorry". Jonathan took Lana's arm and beckoned her towards the front door. Clark followed them.

"Lana, this isn't a good time now. We're dealing with some family problems and it'll be best if you leave us alone for tonight." Jonathan said to Lana. She still had the confused look in her face. But she nodded and left after Clark muttered another "Sorry".

Clark and his father turned around after closing the door and suddenly Giselle appeared behind them. Martha came up behind Giselle, looking shocked.

"Clark, I think Giselle has powers." Martha explained. Martha had seen Giselle super-speed there.

"Yes, but Martha, haven't you considered the possibility that this young lady may have been exposed to those green meteor rocks? It's always the case." Jonathan insisted. Giselle smiled, showing her dimples and shook her head lightly.

"Yes, you're right, Mr. Kent. But you do know that most people who were exposed to meteor rocks only have one type of power. Some lucky ones have two abilities. But I have four and Clark, so far, has mastered five. His next ability to come is _flying_" Giselle explained.

"So what exactly are you talking about here, Gis-El? Why don't you give us a demonstration?" Jonathan Kent asked, mocking her. Martha gave him a look and said:

"Jonathan!"

"Well, Martha, I need to know whether she's telling the truth!" Jonathan insisted.

"Giselle, I don't think there's a need for you to demonstrate now. We don't want to attract any attention now." Martha said to the girl. Giselle smiled and replied:

"Well, I have telepathic powers. That, I have demonstrated earlier. I knew that Clark had wanted to tell Lana everything but not yet. I can super-speed, like you saw earlier, Mrs. Kent. I've got ice-vision and my last one is that I can fly, or I'd like to call _floating_. Normally, I think of flying as flying with wings. But I haven't got any wings."

Clark smiled at the last few words. They had a hint of humour. This girl didn't seem dangerous at all.

"Wait, I thought I was the only sole survivor of Krypton." Clark said, realising that Giselle might not be what she claims she is. Giselle leaned towards Clark and stared into his eyes before replying:

"Kal-El, we both are. We are one. I'm the daughter of Jor-El and your twin sister, Gis-El."

* * *

**_Author's footnote: _**To Be Continued… Like this chapter? Hate it? Well, leave reviews! Thanks! 


	2. Convincing Jonathan Kent

**_TITLE:_** Come Save Me

**_DISCLAIMER:_** This is my 2nd fan fiction written by me but based on the TV series of Smallville (Around Season 2-3). No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Author's headnote:_** Here's what happens after they found Clark's twin sister. Read on! I wouldn't want to spoil it for you now.

**CHAPTER TWO – CONVINCING JONATHAN KENT**

* * *

"Did Jor-El send you here?" Clark Kent asked Giselle, who was supposedly his twin sister. But before she could reply, Jonathan (Clark's father) cut her off. He shot her a suspicious look and said:

"Clark, for all you know, she might be working for the FBI. She might be one of their ploys to get to you!"

"All right, first of all, I'm as clueless as you, Clark. Second of all, I'm sick of you not believing me, Jonathan. Do you want me to blow up or do something _Kryptonian_ to prove to you what I really am?" Giselle yelled, and as she did this, she began to fly, or _float_. Her eyes blazed brightly in blue and Giselle aimed at the half full cup on the coffee table. It freezed almost instantly.

Jonathan only backed off a little and Clark came between them. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Jonathan because of Clark's relationship with Jor-El and now with Gis-El. Then, he noticed something was strange.

"Dad, where's Mum?" Clark asked his father. Jonathan looked around and noticed Martha coming into the living room from the kitchen. She held a familiar lead box.

"Clark, there's only one way to find out whether Gis-El is really your sister or just Kryptonian. If she reacts to this physically, the test is positive." Martha explained and opened the box at Giselle who had stopped flying and her feet stuck to the ground by gravity.

The green meteor rock inside shined brightly and both Clark and Giselle cringed and collapsed to the ground. Giselle moaned loudly and clutched her stomach. Clark rubbed his forehead and opened and closed his mouth. On seeing this, Martha quickly slammed the lead lid shut.

"Are you okay, Clark? Giselle?" Martha asked, running to pick Giselle up while Jonathan picked Clark up.

"Martha, this still doesn't prove anything. Giselle might have pretended, you know. Or she could have known it was happening, she's telepathic." Jonathan protested. Clark raised his hand at him.

"Dad, she's for real. I saw her veins turn green like mine did. Giselle's a Kryptonian."

* * *

**_At the Talon_**

Clark, Giselle and Pete were sitting at a table. Lana Lang was busy serving coffee and came over to serve three cappuccinos to them.

"Hey Lana, listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. Something came up when Giselle arrived." Clark tried to explain, pointing at Giselle. Giselle smiled and nodded as he said this. She was now wearing an orange top (one of Martha's old clothes) and the similar _POLO_ sweater and black skirt. She had dried it thoroughly last night using her ice-vision ability combined with Clark's heat-vision after she had spent 30 minutes begging him.

"Oh, right. Yeah, sure." Lana replied. She sounded upset. Giselle somehow had noticed this and looked from Clark to Lana. It seems like their issues had returned.

_Man, this relationship sure is complicated for them lovebirds_, Giselle thought. Unfortunately, she had muttered it out loud and everyone at the table managed to hear her.

"What did you say?" Lana asked, frowning at her. Giselle only shrugged.

"Nothing. I just think you should cut Clark some slack. He really was looking forward to dinner with you. I should say I'm sorry I ruined it all but you know, I'm Clark's long-lost relative and it just so happens that it has to be last night." Giselle replied simply. Pete shot her a weird look.

_Wow, this girl rocks my socks! But she shouldn't act all snobbish to Lana. Especially when Clark is here. Let's see what he has to say_, Pete thought. Giselle obviously heard him because she was telepathic and she smiled at this.

"Um, listen, Lana. Giselle is my long-lost relative. She's my cousin from my um, biological side." Clark said, not defending Lana at all. Pete stared at him in shock. Wow, this is big news. Clark isn't defending Lana **AT ALL**.

"Right. Clark, I have to go now. Got to take care of other customers and all. Nice to meet you again, Giselle."

And just that, Lana turned her heel and left to tend her other coffee-loving or Lana-loving customers. She was quite popular with boys at Smallville High, especially Clark.

Suddenly, Pete Ross started laughing hysterically at somewhat nothing. Giselle frowned at him and picked up her cappuccino. She turned around facing the cushions and hid behind Clark. Clark jumped up in surprise. Then, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Stop it, Clark. I need you to hide me while I cool this coffee down. I prefer iced cappuccino to hot cappuccino." Giselle hissed at him. Her eyes grew bright blue and a laser of icy stream shot at the coffee. It became freezing cold.

Luckily, no one saw her but Pete and he stopped laughing instantly.

"Wow, man. I thought it was bull shit when you said Giselle is your alien cousin. Now I know it isn't." Pete said and his eyes were wide open.

"That's the problem, Pete. She isn't my cousin. She's my twin sister."

* * *

**_Author's footnote: _**I decided to stop at the Talon part. I'm not really into making chapters too long and winding. It's better to keep it short and nice but not too short. Please leave reviews, thanks! 


	3. Giselle Tells All

**_TITLE:_** Come Save Me

**_DISCLAIMER:_** This is my 2nd fan fiction written by me but based on the TV series of Smallville (Around Season 2-3). No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Author's headnote:_** Oh, I can't tell you much about what happens here because I'll most likely spoil the chapter. So, read on!

**CHAPTER THREE – GISELLE TELLS ALL

* * *

**

_**At the Talon (still…)**_

"Oh, hold your horses, man. First, you tell me she's your alien cousin. Now, she's your extraterrestrial twin sister who can ice people with her eyes? That's a whole lot of stuff for me. But it's so cool! You two can form your own E.T secret fighting crime agency and save the whole world. Wait, I got it. Giselle can be your partner and I can be…" Pete rambled on and on before Giselle cut him off by cupping his mouth with both hands.

Her eyes narrowed at something across the Talon. She took off one hand leaving the other still covering Pete's mouth and she placed it on her own lips, indicating him to keep quiet.

Then, she pointed at a middle-aged man dressed in a black suit and noticeably, shiny loafers. He had a brown hat on and was reading the newspaper. At the same time, you could barely see him glancing up and down from the newspaper and seemed as if he was checking out Clark, Pete and Giselle or any one of them.

"Shh… Eyes there!" Giselle hushed Pete and nudge Clark by his arm. He looked at what she was referring to.

Clark Kent was confused. The man may seem suspicious to Giselle but he seemed like some harmless stranger just curious in teenagers sipping some coffee. If he was spying on them, there isn't much information you can gather from looking at someone other than their appearances. But then again, you can't be too careful.

"Giselle…" Clark started but she pulled him to his feet by the sleeve. Boy, this girl was stronger than he thought. Afterwards, Giselle did the same with Pete.

"Clark, there's no time. Let's walk out." Giselle ordered. Her voice changed from sarcastic to serious. This seemed like a big deal to her. However, the boys did not protest and obeyed her. The mysterious man returned to his reading.

"Hey, what's wrong with her? Talk about paranoia!" Pete whispered to Clark as they started walking out. Before they had reached the entrance, Lana stopped them. She was carrying a tray of 2 hot mochas with one hand.

"Where are you guys going?" Lana asked, frowning. She had thought she could spend some time with them after the peak hour of customers has slowed down. But no, they are sort of ditching her for now.

"Oh, Clark's going to introduce me to Chloe Sullivan. He told me he's got a major article to work with her at the Torch." Giselle gave a quick excuse. Pete stared at her in surprise, but Clark had no reaction to this. Of course, he was already getting used to his seemingly psychic (although not), but telepathic sister.

Still frowning, Lana nodded quickly. Without saying anything else, she turned her back towards them and started walking away.

"Lana, wait!" Giselle called, waving her hand at her. Lana stopped and turned around with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering," Giselle started. "If you didn't mind. May I borrow some clothes of yours? I haven't got any spare and Martha seems to have a shortage of oldies clothes."

Lana nodded again. She gave her a friendly grin and replied:

"Yeah, sure. My clothes are at Chloe's, so come by her house later? Also, if she doesn't mind, Chloe could lend you some of her own too."

And with that, Giselle returned a quick smile and the trio left the Talon with the petite brunette, balancing the tray with now two hands, watching them.

* * *

"So, Giselle, would you like to share with us what happened at the Talon?" Pete asked, slowing down to walk beside her. He flicked off a loose hair on his shirt and stared attentively at Giselle waiting for a reply.

"What? Borrowing clothes from Lana? Is that a crime already?"

"Yeah, it is," Pete said sarcastically and he waved it away. "No, I meant the whole spying thing you got there."

"It's a long story. Ready to get bored?" Giselle warned and stopped. Clark accidentally bumped into her from behind. He didn't apologise for this small blunder but only blushed.

Looking around to make sure that there are no other "mysterious" spies, Giselle began her story. Back when the meteor shower happened, a few people knew that a spaceship had arrived from the planet Krypton with young Clark or Kal-El inside. What they didn't realise was that before Clark had came out of the ship, Giselle was the one who first opened the ship's entrance lid that they both shared and was discovered by a man named Mr. Poles. He, unlike the Kents, dropped her at the nearest adoption agency. Years later, she then jumped from foster home to foster home.

Giselle could not last for more than 6 months in a foster home because of her abilities that went out of control when she was first developing them and maturing. Of course, soon after, the FBI began following her. That was when Giselle decided to change her name from Ellen to Giselle after receiving a message from her birth father. Since she had finally realised that she could never be out of danger on her own, Giselle planned to meet her long-lost brother and hoped to have him help protect her together with their abilities. And that was why Giselle was ever so cautious of strange men spying on her or her friends.

"You really thought I could protect you?" Clark said, beaming with pride. Giselle looked at him with sad green eyes and took his question the wrong way. Due to the miscommunication, she had thought he said he wouldn't protect her.

"I guess so. It's not like I had any other choice." Giselle said. She shrugged and looked away from those beautiful yet familiar blue eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant. You know I don't really know you, only for a night. But I promise I will never let anyone get hurt, even you." Clark assured her. He patted her soft black hair brotherly.

"Clark!" A familiar voice rang from the hallway. Clark turned around and saw his blonde friend waiting for him. Chloe was holding a piece of paper and a pen. He guessed it was the article that they were about to work on.

"I'm coming!" Clark called back. Chloe nodded and went back inside the Torch. Then, Clark grabbed Pete's shoulders and said to him:

"I think Lana might be waiting for Giselle at Chloe's house already. Why don't you give Giselle a ride?"

"Okay, no problem." Pete obliged. He turned around and walked towards the school exit, swinging his car keys with his index finger.

"Giselle, I'm sorry I can't chauffeur you there but I'll pick you up after? Give me a call, okay? Lana knows the number." Clark apologised. Giselle nodded and followed Pete who was now humming a tune out of the school's exit.

**_

* * *

Author's footnote: _**Reviews, reviews, reviews! Like this chapter? Sorry I took so long. I needed to make sure I could get a nice juicy chapter out of my head. So, review, please! 


	4. The New Ability

**_TITLE:_** Come Save Me

**_DISCLAIMER:_** This is my 2nd fan fiction written by me but based on the TV series of Smallville (Around Season 2-3). No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Author's headnote:_** There's some mild PG here. It's not much, though. It's only an "almost" make-out scene. But they didn't make out. Haha, you get what I mean.

**CHAPTER FOUR – THE NEW ABILITY

* * *

**

In the car, Giselle stared outside the window at the scenery of Smallville. Everywhere was still damp from the raging storm last night. She wondered if the rare storm happened because of her meeting with Clark. Their biological father was always full of surprises, both unpleasant and alright. She blew hot breath at the dewy car window, creating circular condensation marks on it. Giselle smiled and chuckled at herself. Ever since she was young, she loved creating patterns like these on windows.

Pete glanced at Giselle and returned to concentrating on driving. He started blushing furiously when Giselle's sweater sleeve dropped to a side, revealing her bare peachy left shoulder.

"So, can you always read people's minds? Like dig under and see what their deep, dark secrets are? Or do you read their minds involuntarily?" Pete asked, scratching his head to relieve an itch.

"Well, yes, no and no. I can read at will but only their present thoughts. Like right now, if you're saying something like "I love Christmas" in your head, I can hear that," Giselle explained, pausing for a breath. "But I can't read your thoughts from yesterday or last year so secrets, unfortunately can't be revealed to me."

"Oh okay, understood."

It seemed like a long time before they reached Chloe's house. That was weird because The Torch was near where Chloe lived and probably it was just a sense of feeling that made Giselle felt as if she had been in the car forever. Or maybe she was desperate to leave the car for some reason. Either reason, Giselle couldn't figure out what.

Giselle adjusted her sweater and reached for the door handle. But before she could twist the handle, a sudden hand movement caused Giselle to be pinned against the car window. She looked at Pete with her eyes wide open.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Pete began. "But I really like you. I don't know if this will be a mutual feeling between us but it's kind of weird because I like you a lot."

Giselle riveted her eyes to the driver's car window and saw Lana open the house door. She didn't notice Pete and Giselle in the car in an obvious "about-to-make-out" position. Giselle looked back at Pete and blinked. She was speechless.

Pete closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He stroked her silky black hair and leaned forward for a kiss. Giselle's heart started pounding furiously. It wasn't the kind of pounding you would have for a guy you like. This was the kind which you didn't like the guy and would give anything in the world to get out, NOW.

Giselle grabbed his shoulders and tried to pry away from his grip. As she did this, she was using her normal human strength. Then, suddenly, she felt a surge of electrical power through her spine and Giselle pushed Pete hard. This time, he flew out of the car window and landed near Lana's feet! Surprised but shocked, Giselle opened the door and rushed towards Pete.

"Pete! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. What happened? Are you okay?" Giselle blabbered in an effort to avoid Lana beginning the topic on how Giselle gained that super-human strength. Giselle figured that this might be her newest ability, super strength. She has got to tell Clark, fast.

"Lana…" Pete called out, reaching out his hand to Lana who froze on the spot and wouldn't keep her eyes off Giselle. Lana finally took his hand and squatted down to see how Pete was.

"Pete, what happened?"

"Nothing…" Pete replied, trying to cover up for Giselle in a lame way. Giselle rolled her eyes but Lana saw that. She shot her an obvious look that said "I-know-you-did-it".

"It was you, wasn't it? You threw him over 10 feet." Lana accused Giselle. Giselle opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish out of the water.

_Clark, where the heck are you?_ Giselle wished in her head.

* * *

At the Torch, Clark was busy researching some information from the neon green computer that Chloe had lent him. Both didn't say much except work on the school's paper. The deadline was so close that Chloe couldn't afford slacking off. She brushed some free blond strands of hair away from her eyes.

"Yes! I'm finally done," Clark exclaimed, flashing the article in front of Chloe's face in joy. "That's my masterpiece, Chloe. And thanks for the computer."

"No problem. I'm always free for a little assistance," Chloe replied, winking at him. "So who's that girl by the hallway with you and Pete? She looks like she's from some gothic gang ready to recruit either you or Pete. I personally think neither of you qualify for that."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, do you want a ride to your place?" Clark said, quickly changing the topic. He wanted to avoid lying again about his sister and saying that she's his cousin.

"Yes, I could use a driver for tonight. My arms are aching from carrying those brutal stacks of files." Chloe said. "Or was that an excuse to come over to my place? Clark, I know you. You never come to my place unless you make an excuse. So what is it this time?"

Clark flashed her his gorgeous smile, making Chloe feel weak in the knees. She had a crush on him ever since she laid eyes on him but unfortunately, his heart was always for Lana.

"You caught me this time. Actually, Lana's invited my cousin to your house. She's the one you saw at the hallway." Clark explained. "So I have to pick her up later."

"Oh, why is she invited to my house? That's odd." Chloe raised an eyebrow at him.

"I heard Lana's offered to lend her some clothes. She's only got one or two in her possession and my mum's out of clothes suitable enough to fit her." Clark explained again. He picked up the keys from the desk and dangled it in front of her.

Chloe giggled and nodded. She turned off the lights of The Torch and they both made their way out of the school's exit.

* * *

**_Author's footnote: _**I apologise for taking 4 days to write this. I was kind of out of ideas until today. So, remember my url or add me to your faves list if you want to return and read other chapters. It's all up to you. REVIEW, please and thanks! 


	5. Losing Lana & Pete

**_TITLE:_** Come Save Me

**_DISCLAIMER:_** This is my 2nd fan fiction written by me but based on the TV series of Smallville (Around Season 2-3). No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Author's headnote:_** SORRY this chapter took so long. I've been preparing for my major exams: O levels! Ahh… but there you go!

**CHAPTER FIVE – LOSING LANA & PETE

* * *

**

Clark opened the door and got out while the car was still in motion. As he did this, Chloe screamed. It was quite a scene. Lana was yelling at Giselle to get away from Pete. She held her hand up high at Giselle's face. With the other free arm, Lana wrapped it around Pete in a protective way.

"Lana! What are you doing?" Clark shouted at her as he jogged to Giselle's side.

Lana pointed at Giselle and looked at Clark. "She tried to kill Pete. I think she's affected by some meteor rocks. Pete was thrown over 10 feet!"

Pete muttered softly, which sounded like, "No, she didn't do that. It was all an illusion, Lana."

"I KNOW what I saw, okay?" Lana protested, tears forming in her eyes. Clark walked over to Giselle and pulled her away from Lana. Giselle had an idea; she broke into Clark's mind and created a communications pathway between both minds. This way, she can talk to Clark in their minds without letting everyone else know what they're talking about.

_Clark, can you hear me?_ Giselle whispered in her mind. Clark looked at Giselle and nodded.

_What happened? Tell me you didn't hurt Pete. At least, not on purpose_, Clark hoped.

Giselle raised an eyebrow at him, _Of course not. Listen, we were in the car when Pete tried to make out with me. I tried to push him off me but he was too heavy. On my second try, he just… sort of flew out of the car_.

_What do you mean, sort of flew out? What did you do?_ Clark asked, feeling uncomfortable of talking it his head but on the outside, it was getting awkward for everyone because the silence was deafening. Only Pete's groans were heard.

"Lana, why don't we just get Pete to the hospital now? He needs help." Chloe broke the silence. She grabbed Pete's arm and beckoned to Lana to do the same. She did. Both girls began heaving and dragging Pete towards his car. Clark and Giselle just stood there, frozen, and their eyes fixated to the dangling flowerpot hung by the jutting roof. Chloe looked back at them, and felt an eerie feeling overcome her.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Chloe called out. Clark and Giselle looked as if they were stuck in a trance. Chloe and Lana struggled to push Pete into the car. When they finally did, Lana reached over and buckled the seat belt over Pete.

_Clark, I think I'm having this new ability. It's like I've got super-human strength now but it's out of my control. Please help me. I don't know how to convince Lana it's not my fault. I can't tell her I'm an alien._ Giselle pleaded to Clark. Clark nodded slowly and ran towards the car with Pete, Chloe and Lana in it. He climbed into the driver's side and waved at Giselle to come over. But Lana placed her hand on his leg and gave him a warning look.

"Lana, Giselle didn't do it. She's my cousin and she will never lie to me. Even Pete said it wasn't her fault. Come on." Clark said, giving her a pleading look. Reluctantly Lana slowly nodded and turned her head away and checked the back seats to see if Pete was doing fine. Giselle jogged over and got into the right empty back seat.

"Pete, are you okay?" Giselle whispered into his ear. However, Pete refused to look at her. Giselle tried again with a soft nudge but still, he turned away in the opposite direction.

_Oh, Pete, I'm so sorry_, Giselle thought to herself.

* * *

It took only 3 hours at the hospital to receive the results of Pete's medical check-up. He had only suffered from a fractured arm and was allowed to go home with a pearly white bandage as souvenir. However, the bad thing was, that Giselle had just lost her 2 newly found friends, Lana and Pete. The good thing was, that Clark wasn't mad at her and Chloe was just "this doesn't qualify for a spot on Wall Of Weird".

It was dark outside, Giselle noticed, as she sat on the couch in the Kents living room, casually sipping a home-made coffee. She was busy reading the school's paper, trying to amuse herself and take her mind off what had happened today. She was reading the same sentence over and over again that she didn't realise Clark had slipped down and sat next to her.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?" Clark asked, handing her a piece of tissue paper for her to wipe her mouth. Giselle stared at him in surprise.

"Clark, do you trust me enough to call me sis? You know it's kind of my fault." Giselle said dully, returning to her intense reading.

"Well, it is your fault but only part of it," Clark started, raising his voice a little to get her attention away from the paper. "My powers got out of control too before I got used to them."

"But what about Lana? And Pete?" Giselle asked, slamming her book onto the coffee table and abruptly turned to look at Clark. "I can bet you my whole entire savings that they aren't going to forgive me for a long time. Honest to God."

Clark sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. He gripped it slightly. She was still wearing the same old POLO sweater, how sad.

"Don't worry, you still have me and Chloe." Clark tried to comfort her. "Besides, we can make up for both of them! Giselle, just give it time and they'll forget about it. You'll see."

Giselle lowered her head a little and looked back up at Clark with teary eyes. "Thank you, Clark. You're the closest family I've ever got. Promise you won't ignore me?"

Clark smiled and ruffled her smooth black hair in a brotherly. "No problem."

* * *

**_Author's footnote: _**Hello! I wonder if anyone still reads my chapters… if you do, please leave a review! A short one will do, a long one if you're feeling bored. Thanks! 


	6. White Tulip, Nocturne

**_TITLE:_** Come Save Me

**_DISCLAIMER:_** This is my 2nd fan fiction written by me but based on the TV series of Smallville (Around Season 2-3). No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Author's headnote:_** I've based this chapter on "Nocturne" from Season 2. Check it out!

_**To JUNIOR1985's review:**_ "So Clark has a twin sister. How is that I thought he was the only one that was save from Krpyton." - _I made up the twin sister, d'oh. That is why this place is called "FAN FICTION"._

**CHAPTER SIX – WHITE TULIP, NOCTURNE

* * *

**

Giselle touched the white tulip flower she was holding, tenderly. It had a ribbon tied to it and a card which said: "Get Well Soon, Pete! 3 Giselle". So, the message wasn't much but Giselle was never good in greetings.

Retying her hair and adjusting the new violet blouse that Clark had bought her, Giselle stepped up and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door three loud times. Footsteps followed and some muttering inside. Giselle tapped her right foot impatiently.

Surprised, Giselle met Pete at the front door. He had a now-scribbled-over cast on his left arm. Giselle looked at it and back at Pete's face. She noticed that he had a blank expression. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. Trying to break the awkwardness, Giselle started:

"Hi, Pete. This is for you." Giselle handed him the white flower.

"Thanks." Giselle thought she had heard Pete say, or whispered. It wasn't clear but she hoped he had thanked her for it.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Giselle blurted out, tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's just I've got this new ability now. It's how Clark can carry heavy big things like I can too. He calls it the super strength. I didn't mean to push you so hard, it was out of control. Pete, please understand."

"How did you get here?" Pete asked, ignoring her plea. He frowned looking behind Giselle.

_Um, I ran with my super speed ability? But I can't tell him that, he's already freaked out of my abilities. Gee._ Giselle thought to herself.

Giselle feigned innocence and said, "Oh, Clark told me where you lived."

Pete continued to look around and replied, "But where's the car?" which he meant Clark's car. Obviously, Giselle wouldn't have a car.

"Oh, um, Clark dropped me off." Giselle said, losing the innocent look and she felt sweat forming on her forehead. Pete frowned and looked at her suspiciously.

"I didn't see or hear his car. Believe me, I know when Clark's here or not," Pete said. "He's got this distinct sound from his red truck so that every time he comes, I'd know."

"Okay, I give! I used my super speed. Happy?" Giselle snapped at him. She was annoyed at the fact that Pete was now accusing her of small stuff like this. Without waiting for his reply, she super sped off.

* * *

"What's wrong, Clark?" Giselle asked, seeing that something was bothering him from the look of his face.

"Lana's got a letter from her secret admirer who visits her parents grave every night," Clark explained. "And every night, he'll leave her some mushy love poem. She thinks it's nice of him but I told her that she should be careful that he might be dangerous."

"And, I suppose that got her all angry and snappy on you?" Giselle asked, shifting to a side and patted the couch next to her beckoning Clark to sit with her.

"Yeah. I don't get why she always had to think that I'm jealous," Clark said. "I mean, she should know that I would never let anything hurt her."

"She does, Clark. She does," Giselle assured him, touching his arm lightly. "Okay, why don't we just go meet the secret admirer?"

"You mean to the graveyard?" Clark said, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Giselle nodded and stood up. "Come on, we'll find out who he is and see whether he's that dangerous stalker or just some harmless lovesick puppy. Come on!" She pulled Clark to his feet and both left the house and super sped to the Smallville Cemetery.

* * *

It was an hour past midnight. The Smallville Cemetery was dark, eerie and filled with cold fog. Giselle felt her heart beat hard against her ribcage. She always had a phobia of the dark ever since she was a child. Giselle let out a soft whimper when she heard a ruffling sound. Brotherly like, Clark held her hand and led her behind a tree to spy on Lana who was lying on the headstone of her parents' grave.

"What's she doing in the dark?" Giselle whispered but Clark squeezed her hand indicating for her to shut up when they saw a boy of their age emerging from the darkness beyond.

The strange guy was wearing a long sleeved white blouse which was unbuttoned and black velvet trousers. As he walked slowly towards Lana, Clark made an attempt to rush forward but was pinned down by Giselle.

"CLARK! Stop it, just watch. Okay?" Giselle angrily whispered at him. The stranger was now turning his back on Lana when suddenly, Lana awoke and called out:

"Hey!"

The stranger was startled by Lana's call and broke into a run. He stopped when she called out again:

"Hey, wait! Your poem was beautiful, it really was."

The stranger turned around and Lana took in everything: His long dark brown hair, which touched his collar and his pale white skin. He seemed… elegant.

"Really?" He softly asked. Lana nodded slowly.

"What's your name?" Lana asked him.

The stranger looked around and said. "Byron. I'm Byron."

* * *

**_  
Author's footnote: _**Like this chapter? I finally have something "weird" going on Smallville. Again, it's based on "Nocturne" from Season 2. Leave reviews to tell me what you think! Thanks a lot! 


	7. Nocturne Part II

**_TITLE:_** Come Save Me

**_DISCLAIMER:_** This is my 2nd fan fiction written by me but based on the TV series of Smallville (Around Season 2-3). No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Author's headnote:_** Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. Without them, I would have stopped writing these chapters and let my first chapter rot. So thank you!

**CHAPTER SEVEN – NOCTURNE PART II

* * *

**

"Looks like our secret guy has got a weird name," Giselle whispered to Clark. "Byron… I like that."

Clark ignored her. He was more into watching Lana and the stranger, Byron. Suddenly, Byron approached Lana quickly. Without thinking, Clark leaped out from the tree and jumped onto Byron tackling him to the ground. Giselle gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her freezing cold hand.

"CLARK!" Lana screamed at him. She rushed over and tried to pry Byron away from Clark's grip. Giselle, on seeing that Lana was having some difficulty of doing so, ran to them. She used her super strength (which she had gotten control of last week) and pulled Clark away from Byron. Both Giselle and Clark stumbled onto the cold moist grass.

For a moment, all four of them were on the ground with Lana holding Byron's arm and Giselle holding Clark's.

* * *

At the Talon, Clark, Giselle and Byron walked towards the table nearest to the counter while Lana prepared some warm coffee. Giselle felt a need to get up and help Lana but at the same time, she had a feeling that both boys might start fighting if they were left alone.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened back there," Clark apologised to Byron. Byron nodded at him and smiled.

"It's okay, Lana should have a protective boyfriend like you to watch over her." Byron replied and turned to look at Giselle.

"Hi, I'm Giselle" Giselle introduced herself, sticking her hand out to him. He took it and Giselle felt the warmth in his hands. Despite his pale white skin, he seemed like a nice harmless man with warmth in his green eyes and hands.

"Byron, Clark and I are just friends," Lana said, as she walked over with a tray of four steaming hot coffees. She distributed them to each one of them.

"So, why the love letters?" Giselle asked Byron, feeling a pang of jealousy as she noticed how cute this guy looked. Byron looked from Clark to Lana.

"I guess every young and beautiful girl out there deserves to know that they actually mean something to someone." Byron replied simply, sipping his coffee.

"I take it that I'm not one of them." Giselle said, adding some sarcasm so that she wouldn't sound hurt. Indeed, she was. I mean, hello, there's another girl at the table!

"No, no. I mean, yes, you are. It's just that this is the first time I've seen you around," Byron quickly replied. "_Your silky ebony hair, my lady oh so fair, your moonlit pale skin, which soothes the soul within._"

"Wow, that was beautiful." Giselle praised him.

"Where do you normally get your poems from?" Clark asked, wiping some coffee stains from the sides of his mouth.

"Shakespeare. But the one I recited to Giselle was one that I just made up." Byron answered, finishing his coffee and now starting on some muffins.

"It's odd but I don't feel sleepy now. Especially when it's almost morning." Lana announced to everybody, opening her mouth and trying to yawn.

However, this statement caused Byron to raise his eyebrows suddenly and he looked around for a clock.

"Oh no, what time is it?" Byron asked around.

"It's an hour till sunrise. Why?" Giselle told him, showing her unique digital/analogue watch. Byron abruptly got up and broke into a jog towards the Talon's exit.

"No! My parents will kill me!" Byron exclaimed and ran out of the Talon with Lana calling out to him:

"Byron! WAIT!"

Lana ran out after him with Clark following her and with Giselle following Clark.

* * *

When Clark, Lana, and Giselle had reached Byron's house, a middle-aged woman who had the same pale skin and green eyes as Byron was in a night gown and waiting by the old mouldy door steps. She frantically waved at her son who was running towards the house.

"Hurry! Hurry, before he comes!" the woman yelled. She nudged her son into the house but another man who was much bigger than Byron emerged from the house. He had a shotgun and pointed it towards Byron's head. On seeing this, Clark stepped up.

"Hey! Why are you doing this to him?" Clark yelled at the father now pointed the gun away from his son's head and towards Clark.

"Get in!" the father snarled at his son, pushing him into the house with the back of the shotgun.

"HEY! Stop that!" Lana yelled at him. Lana and Clark ran towards the man who advanced fiercely towards the teens. Giselle followed behind.

"Stop treating Byron like that!" Lana shouted at him. The man frowned deeply and pointed the gun at her. Clark stepped in between of them shielding Lana from the gun.

"GET OFF MY LAND BEFORE I REPORT YOU FOR TRESPASSING!" Byron's father screamed at them. Clark backed off, taking Lana's hand and guiding her away from the father. Giselle followed beside Clark.

* * *

**_Author's footnote: _**I hope this chapter went well. I tried to write it with what I could remember from the "Nocturne" episode. I think I still need around 4-5 parts of Nocturne to finish off the whole episode story. Stay tuned. 


End file.
